Do you feel lucky?
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Prussia and Canada have a cute first date. No lemon, one-shot.


Sunny days almost haunted him because of not being able to enjoy them. The warm air was nearly stagnant and it made him think of overcooked vegetables and burning rubber, nearly making him cough because of it's dryness and he wanted to leave his spot to get water. But then, he wouldn't get to see Matthew if he left his spot now. Before he could give up on life, leave his spot for a glass of cold water, the school bell rang and a horde of exchange students rushed out to get to their cars and/or buses and get home to do whatever it was that normal teenagers did. Gilbert sighed, looking down at the ground and kicking away a clod of dirt. Maybe Matthew had forgotten him. His thoughts were halted before they could developed by the glint of pretty strawberry-blonde hair in the corner of his eye.

He considered himself a lucky guy, being the only one to have noticed Matthew's beauty out of a school full of people who constantly passed him by and bumped into him or bullied him. But it was when Matthew smiled at him that he felt like he wasn't just the luckiest guy in the school, but the entire world. The Canadian was hurriedly stuffing things in his bag and strapped it down before running straight into Gilbert's chest. He never really did pay attention when he was in a hurry.

"Oh gosh Gil I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention..." Gilbert snorted.

"I know you weren't. Come on, let's go." He took Matthew's hand, leading him off into the brush behind the school.

"You never did tell me where we were going." Gilbert laughed softly.

"I know. That was the point." He helped Matthew up onto a few large boulders and then back down them. "Don't worry little birdie, you'll love this. I mean, it is our first serious date after all and I wouldn't want to make it super lame or whatever. I wanted to make sure it was something you'd like because we've been dating forever and I really wanted it to be all about you." Keeping their hands tightly clasped, he instructed Matthew to keep his eyes closed as they kept walking and suddenly the blonde found himself embraced by warm sunlight and he smiled.

"Where are we?"

"Just give me a second, you'll love this." Gilbert, flipping up his hood and shielding his albino skin from the light and putting his hands over Matthew's eyes but standing behind him. "Alright, ready?"

"Oui! Let me see it whatever it is!" Again, laughing under his breath, Gilbert moved his hands away from Matthew's eyes and the Canadian gasped at the sight he was presented to. It was a shallow cliff that lead down into a rocked-in clear spring and a waterfall at the far end, the ground all but taken over by white and purple flowers. The small stream of sunlight that peeked over the waterfall made the spring glitter with a gold hue and the breeze flew over them gently so Matthew could smell the delicate of the flowers below. His breath became short and he tried to exhale but the rush held the air in his lungs. "Oh Gil it's... it's beautiful..."

"I thought you'd like it. I thought of you when I found it because I felt lucky to find it." Matthew smiled, turning to look at him.

"You felt lucky?"

"Yeah, the same feeling I felt when you agreed to go out with me. Really, really lucky." Gilbert took his place at Matthew's side and laced their fingers together. "And I think I was. I think I'm a pretty lucky guy to have you with me. To _want _to be with me." Matthew turned his head away, giggling into his hand. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute. Saying that you feel lucky to have me when it should be the other way around. I'm a nobody who's forgotten by everyone, even my brother and my dad, but then you came for me and just made me so happy when I thought nothing could." Gilbert leaned to kiss his boyfriend's head. "I'm really lucky to have you."

"I think we're just lucky to have found each other." They leaned in, a chaste kiss between them. "Because there's nothing in the world I'd feel more lucky to have."


End file.
